


Too Cold to Dream

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She was a weapon for the Jewel, but she had the dreams of a woman.





	Too Cold to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Done for "Dream" at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/), as well as "Weapon" prompt at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/).

She was a weapon, a tool for the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou knew this well. Whenever she picked up her bow and arrow, she was reminded every time.

Her ultimate goal also reminded her. Kill Naraku – and she would be the instrument of his death, to make the Shikon jewel whole again and destroy him to get her revenge.

However, she was torn. Though she was a tool in this life and in her un-death, she still had the feelings of a woman. Weapons were used for force and aggression, yet her heart and dreams had secretly filled her with hope and love.

She dreamed of _him_ , her lover that she had lost. He gazed at her with golden eyes and stroked his thumb down her cheek. His voice was soothing when he said, “You’re not a weapon, Kikyou. You’re a woman.” Then she’d fall against his chest and feel at home there.

But the dream would disappear, and she’d be staring into the red eyes of her greatest enemy. She’d ready her bow and aim the arrow. Her jaw tensed, and her finger burned against the trigger. The power of the fractured shards Naraku held sang to her the only song she could hear.

“Die Naraku!” she screamed, and in her clay body she felt so cold, so determined.

She was a fierce weapon, and the arrow fired and pierced through the purple smoke, slashing at her futile dreams that dispelled into the blackened wind.  



End file.
